


Les nuits sans nom -KHR

by HaruCarnage



Series: Attelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petite compilation de textes fait pour l'atelier de drabble du collectif NoName.Attention spoils possibles.





	1. Insurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Donneur de thème : Bebec

Chrome se mordait les lèvres. Elle était pourtant habitué aux coups fourré de Mukuro. Mas qu'il se retourne contre elle. La jeune fille ne pouvait y croire. Elle retenait ses larmes avec difficultés alors qu'elle marchait dans les rues de Namimori. Contre ce changement de situation, elle devait prévenir Tsuna. Ce garçon bien que timide lui avait tendu la main. Le deuxième à l'avoir fait. Sa tristesse comme poids. Elle arrivait que plus d'une heure à la maison du jeune homme. Le bruit qu'elle entendait effaçait un peu les traces des larmes. Elle entrait, et advienne que pourra. Elle avancerait. 


	2. Risible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : pas à moi  
> Donneur de thème : Bebec

Un jeune garçon se tenait comme à son habitude devant l'école de Namimori. Son regard glaçant piquait la nuque des nombreux élèves. Mais il n'était pas en retard. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Comme d'habitude. Il y avait ce groupe d'herbivores bruyants. Ces derniers avaient tenté de faire de lui un allié. Encore un peu, il aurait ri. Les seuls qu'il pouvait supporter, ce sont ces sbires. Hors de question de copiner avec ces vaches beuglantes. Quand bien même s'il y avait deux éléments prometteurs, deux futurs adversaires. Il resterait au loin, mais pas trop. On ne savait jamais avec eux. 


	3. Clairvoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donneur de thème : Bebec  
> Disclaimer: pas à moi

Un mince sourire se dessinait sur le visage juvénile d'une jeune femme aux yeux bleu. Elle regardait avec bienveillance un des hommes de sa mère. Les futures épreuves qu'il allait traverser. Elle posait sa main fine sur Gamma. Le blond avait sursauté. Il était si farouchement accroché au spectre de sa maman. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle-même avait pleuré des heures durant la fatalité. Tel était leur destin. Le ciel changerait encore. Sauf si un événement bouleverse son destin. Elle souriait à cet homme avant de retourner s'occuper du jardin avec un sourire rayonnant. Le futur changera.  


	4. Allégeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donneur de thème : Bebec  
> Disclaimer: pas à moi.

Encore une cigarette, ça ne serait pas de trop pour supporter ce gamin. Il n'allait pas trahir le dixième du nom, quand bien même il confiait régulièrement ce stupide bovin. Il écrasait sa drogue avant d'y retourner. Il devait rester patient. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour Tsuna. Il méritait cette pause. C'était son devoir de se sacrifier pour son boss. Il n'était pas le bras droit s'il refusait un service à ce dernier. Il se mettait à courir après Lambo, gardien de la foudre. Il pestait alors que le gosse lançait des grenades. Encore une heure. Il serait enfin libre. 


	5. Velu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donneur de thème : Bebec  
> Disclaimer : Pas à moi

Sur bâtiment, un homme riait en tortillant sa moustache. Il savait que le boss comptait sur lui. Xanxus lui confiait des missions parfois dangereuses. S'il revenait victorieux, il aurait droit à une récompense, si on oubliait le fait qu'il considérait du temps avec leur chef comme un cadeau. Éliminer un puceron, ça n'allait pas être difficile. Première tentative d'assassinat, ratée. C'est à son deuxième coup qu'il sentait sa lame percer le corps maigre de ce parasite. Il pointait son parapluie sur le corps et foudroyait. Sa signature. C'était ça un vrai gardien de la foudre. Ce gamin n'était qu'une plaisanterie.


	6. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donneur de thème : Bebec  
> Disclaimer: pas à moi

Dino avait un sourire, il arrivait à tenir ses baguettes comme le faisait son petit frère de cœur. En voyant le sourire de l'adolescent. Il était plus que rassuré. Il commençait à manger. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas évident de manger avec des baguettes. Mais il s'améliorait. Il ne demandait pas la maîtrise totale. Mais assez pour ne faire pas honte à ce jeune homme. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de riz blanc. Il avait un morceau de poisson sur t-shirt. Bon, ce n'était pas gagné pour un repas avec rien de sale. Le jour où ça arrivera, il serait heureux.


	7. Anacoluthe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donneur de thème : Elizabeth  
> Disclaimer : pas à moi

« Bah euh, c'est que... Je... Mais tu sais... Je voulais pas...  
-Stop, stupide fan de base-ball. Tu me sors encore une phrase pas bien construite, je te fais manger ta batte. »

Gokudera foudroyait du regard son collègue. Il avait beau être habitué à sa présence. Il n'avait pas à supporter sa façon de parler. Lui qui avait appris le japonais pour vivre ici, cet idiot faisait ses phrases n'importe comment. Il avait envie de lui coller sous le nez un recueil de grammaire japonaise. Il se massait le crâne, alors que l'autre riait. Comme d'habitude, ce stupide Yamamoto...


	8. Petit ami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donneur de thème : MlleMau  
> Disclaimer : pas à moi

Ken lâchait un soupir, Chikusa n'était jamais un homme facile à satisfaire. Il y avait ce côté sauvage. Il ne s'en plaignait pas particulièrement. Sauf, quand il lui bousillait son lit après une nuit torride. Il remontait ses lunettes. La pleine lune était pour ce soir. Les manipulations génétiques, avaient rendu ce garçon très animal. Une nuit de plus où il dompterait la bête pour la dominer complètement. Mordant son cou pour montrer à tous qu'il lui appartenait. Il sentait le souffle lourd de son compagnon. Il avançait à pas feutré. Ken le plaquait, c'était lui au-dessus.

« Gagné ! »


End file.
